Existence
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: "Kau tahu, aku mengenal seseorang bernama Takeshi—" / Gokudera Hayato yang terjebak dalam ingatannya selalu dan selalu hanya terbayang nama itu. Tanpa tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda yang selalu ada disampingnya saat itu. / "Kau tahu—susah untuknya sembuh bukan?" / 8059 ; bad summary... . . Based on SnK Doujinshi


"Kau tahu—" pemuda berambut perak itu tersenyum tipis sambil menatap kearah jendela lebar yang ada didepannya. Membiarkan seseorang berada di belakangnya, mengajak berbicara namun tidak memandangi pemuda dibelakangnya, "—aku mengenal seseorang bernama 'Takeshi'. Yakyuu Bakka itu—sifat terlalu santainya, tatapannya, dan juga senyumannya. Semuanya seolah terlihat menyilaukan di mataku. Seperti semua yang ada didalam dirinya adalah sebuah berlian yang memantulkan cahaya..."

"Oh? Begitukah?"

"Dan kau tahu apa, aku selalu mengatakan kalau aku benci saat ia memanggilku sok akrab dengan nama kecilku. Mengancamnya, dan menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku Gokudera saja. Tetapi, ia selalu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

"Begitukah? Tetapi, kau terlihat sangat senang saat membicarakannya..."

"Hmph, hanya karena aku lelah meminta otak bodohnya untuk bekerja dan mengingat apa yang kukatakan," pemuda dibelakangnya tertawa mendengar bagaimana _Tsundere_nya seorang Gokudera Hayato, "—tetapi... akhir-akhir ini aku ingin bertemu dengannya..."

"Eh! Kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Karena pekerjaan kami sebagai guardian, tentu misi harus diutamakan," Gokudera menghela nafas, tampak menerawang kembali seolah ia benar-benar menunggu keberadaan Yamamoto dihadapannya, "kuharap... ia datang lagi dan tersenyum bodoh dihadapanku... memanggilku dengan namaku lagi..."

"Ku...rasa, ia akan senang jika kau mengatakan itu didepannya Hayato..."

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu memanggil nama kecilku seenaknya," dan tatapan tajam diberikan saat pertama kali ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda yang berdiri dibelakangnya saat itu.

"Ah maaf, aku hanya—"

"...kenapa kau menangis?" Gokudera menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu, yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, namun iris matanya tampak basah karena air matanya. Dibelakangnya—dibelakang Gokudera Hayato berdiri seorang Yamamoto Takeshi. Sejak awal, sedaritadi. Mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tentang apa yang dirasakan oleh Gokudera pada pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa... kita harus segera kembali, cuaca dingin tidak baik untuk tubuhmu..."

Tetapi—

"Baiklah," Gokudera hanya diam saat pemuda itu mendorong kursi roda yang ia duduki sedaritadi. Yamamoto mendorong kursi itu perlahan, membiarkan pemuda itu membelakanginya kembali, "ah—kau tahu... aku mengenal seseorang yang bernama 'Takeshi'—"

Gokudera Hayato tidak mengenalnya. Gokudera Hayato, tidak mengingatnya—tidak mengingat sosok seorang Yamamoto Takeshi.

**.**

**Existence**

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato (8059)

**Genre : **Romance / Angst

**Warning : **Hard!Angst, Yaoi, Typo, Pendek.

**Based Story : **Cognitively Impaired Heichou by うるみ SnK Fandom EreRi

**.**

"Kau tahu kalau kecil kemungkinan Hayato akan mengingatmu lagi bukan?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Yamamoto mencoba untuk mendengarkan penjelasan logis dari Shamal. Entah sudah berapa tahun lamanya ia mencoba untuk menerima apa yang ada dihadapannya. Disaat Yamamoto Takeshi tidak melihatnya—hanya mengingat akan nama dan juga kenangan tentangnya.

Namun tentu saja, semua itu terkadang terasa sangat berat. Bahkan saat waktu berjalan hingga 10 tahun lamanya, Yamamoto sama sekali tidak pernah menyerah untuk menunggu Gokudera menatapnya kembali.

"Ia menderita penyakit Demensia... aku bahkan terkejut ingatan tentang namamu dan juga kenangan kalian masih bisa ia ingat," sekali lagi Yamamoto hanya diam. Mendengarkannya saja sudah sangat menyakitkan, namun ia tahu—dari cerita yang dikatakan oleh Gokudera, perasaan pemuda itu sama menyakitkannya dengannya.

"Hanya saja—semuanya terdengar menyakitkan... saat ia tidak menatapku, saat ia bercerita tentangku disaat aku berada dibelakangnya..."

...

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun—ini bukan penyakit yang bisa diobati dengan obat apapun..."

**.**

**.**

Suara perbincangan kecil tampak terdengar membuat Yamamoto mendekat ke sumber suara. Ia melihat Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya sedang berbicara dengan Gokudera. Atau lebih tepatnya, Tsuna seolah memperkenalkan dirinya pada tangan kanannya itu. Selalu seperti itu, saat Tsuna mendatangi Gokudera. Tidak hanya sekali, namun hampir setiap minggunya.

Namun hingga sekarang, Tsuna selalu mengawali pertemuan mereka dengan perkenalan diri kembali.

"—baiklah Gokudera-kun... sampai besok..."

Tsuna tersenyum menatap Gokudera yang hanya bergumam dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Berpaspasan dengan Yamamoto, Tsuna menatapnya dengan tatapan simpati. Tangannya bergerak kembali dan menepuk pundak Yamamoto.

"Hei..."

"—ia tidak pernah datang lagi..." Yamamoto menghentikan tangannya saat mendengar gumaman dari Gokudera, "—Takeshi... ia tidak pernah kembali... meskipun ia berjanji... ia tidak pernah kembali..."

Mata lelah itu membulat, Yamamoto tidak suka saat ia melihat bagaimana sakitnya tatapan pemuda itu saat mengatakan kalau ia tidak berada didekatnya. Ia ingin berteriak, ia ingin mengatakan jika ia berada disini.

"Ia meninggalkanku sendirian bukan... Yakyuu Bakka itu..."

—ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia selalu bersama dengannya, setiap saat—setiap nafasnya yang ia hembuskan selama 10 tahun ini.

"...aku ingin bertemu dengannya..."

Dan tanpa sadar, Yamamoto mencengkram erat kedua lengan Gokudera. Membuat pemuda itu tersentak dan menatapnya dengan mata membulat. Gokudera bisa merasakan tangan yang mencengkramnya bergetar hebat—seolah merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya takut.

"...sini..." Yamamoto tampak mengeratkan cengkramannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan terpuruk, "—aku ada disini Hayato... Bukankah selama ini aku selalu ada disampingmu?! Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendiri Hayato! Tetapi lihatlah aku!"

DEG!

Mata hijau itu membulat, Yamamoto tidak pernah melihat wajah Gokudera seperti saat itu. Shock, tampak ketakutan dan kali ini tubuh ramping itu yang bergetar seolah ia takut dengan apa yang dilakukan olehnya.

"A—aku..."

"Lepaskan aku!" Gokudera menepis tangan Yamamoto, dan mundur perlahan. Yamamoto menyesali apa yang dilakukan olehnya. Ia tidak ingin membuatnya takut, ia tidak ingin membuat Gokudera kembali menjauh dan semakin menjauh darinya.

"Maafkan aku... a—aku..."

BRUK!

Matanya kembali membulat tatkala tubuh itu langsung terjatuh, dan Gokudera tidak sadarkan diri.

"HAYATO!"

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur—namun mata itu tampak mengerjap sejenak, menatap kearah langit-langit yang tampak remang menunjukkan hari sudah semakin sore dan lampu ruangan itu sama sekali tidak dinyalakan. Pemuda berambut hijau itu mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya, sebelum bergerak dan tampak bergerak untuk duduk dari posisinya.

Dan satu hal yang ia lihat saat itu—Yamamoto yang tampak tertidur disampingnya, menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal. Menggenggam tangannya erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Hei..."

"...nn..." Yamamoto bergerak saat Gokudera mencoba untuk membangunkannya, mengucek matanya mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya juga.

"Dimana ini..."

"Di rumah sakit..."

"Kenapa aku disini Takeshi...?"

"Itu karena kau—" mata Yamamoto membulat saat menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh Gokudera. Apakah ia salah dengar, ataukah—Gokudera memanggilnya dengan namanya? Menatap kearah Gokudera yang tampak menatapnya bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa—Takeshi?"

...

"...Tadi, kau memanggilku apa Hayato?" Yamamoto seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Selama ini—selama 10 tahun ia menunggu saat Gokudera memanggilnya seperti dulu—ia bahkan tidak siap dengan kejutan yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"Hhuh?"

"Tadi... kau—kau mengenaliku?"

"Kau masih bermimpi? Tentu saja aku tahu—kau, Takeshi bukan...?" Yamamoto menyentuh kedua pipi Gokudera, menatap matanya. Selama ini, namanya selalu disebut oleh Gokudera, namun mata itu selalu menerawang kearah yang berbeda. Ia selalu tidak ditatap oleh mata yang tampak kosong itu.

"Ya..." suaranya gemetar, air mata itu bahkan tidak perlu untuk ia tahan dan tumpah begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan itu—ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan ada saat dimana Gokudera memanggilnya seperti dulu lagi, "ya... ini aku Takeshi... Hayato..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau—" dan sebelum Gokudera bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, Yamamoto sudah mengunci mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Dalam, hingga mereka berdua melepaskannya saat masing-masing dari mereka kehabisan nafas. Dan Yamamoto hanya menatap pemuda itu, menempelkan dahinya dan sama sekali tidak melepaskannya.

"Syukurlah... Hayato..." Yamamoto hanya bisa diam dan memeluk pemuda itu. Menumpahkan semuanya—yang ia rasakan selama 10 tahun itu. Dan Gokudera hanya bisa diam, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu. Namun ia tahu satu hal—bahwa ia tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan itu.

Tidak untuk sekarang.

**.**

**.**

"Demensia?"

Pemuda itu menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan bingung. Ia memang bukan seorang yang berkecimpung di bidang medis seperti Shamal dan akhir-akhir ini Sasagawa Ryouhei, tetapi ia mengerti penyakit itu. Tentu saja, penyakit yang cukup umum untuk orang-orang lanjut usia. Dan jangan sebut ia jenius kalau tidak mengetahui penyakit seperti itu.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau ia akan menderita penyakit itu di usianya yang masih terbilang muda (menurutnya).

"Ya, karena keadaanmu—Sawada Tsunayoshi memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkanmu. Tetapi statusmu sebagai tangan kanan dan Storm Guardiantetap berada di tanganmu. Ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan keadaanmu dari musuh untuk melindungimu dari mereka," Shamal menghembuskan rokoknya dan tampak menatap kearah jendela yang ada disampingnya.

...

"Apakah aku akan sembuh dari ini?"

...

"Penyakit ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan obat dan juga operasi. Kerusakan ada pada sistem syarafmu," Shamal menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan menghela nafas, "ini kali pertama kau mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu secara penuh. Jadi aku belum bisa meneliti apakah penyakit itu sudah bebas dari dirimu atau belum."

"...begitu..."

'_Jadi, karena itu tatapannya—dan perkataannya saat itu...'_ tanpa sadar Gokudera mengeratkan tangannya yang terpaut antar satu dan juga yang lainnya. Shamal menyadari itu, dan ia tampak menatap Gokudera yang masih terdiam sebelum menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Pemeriksaanmu hari ini sudah selesai—kau harus beristirahat banyak Hayato..."

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang kembali Hayato," entah sudah berapa lama senyuman itu tidak tampak diwajah Yamamoto. Namun tentu saat itu tidak perlu semua orang mencari tahu penyebabnya kenapa senyuman itu kembali. Cukup dengan membaiknya keadaan seorang Gokudera Hayato—dan itu sudah menjadi kebahagiaan terbesar dari Yamamoto, "bagaimana pemeriksaanmu?"

...

"Dokter mesum itu tidak mengatakan hal yang penting..." Gokudera tampak menutup pintu dan Yamamoto hanya menghela nafas kecewa dan berjalan kearah Gokudera, "kau ingin istirahat atau makan? Aku akan menyiapkan apapun, tetapi tidak rokok untukmu Hayato—"

Dan sebuah ciuman tampak diberikan pada Yamamoto dari Gokudera. Ciuman yang mengejutkan, dan dilanjutkan sebuah pelukan yang diberikan oleh Gokudera. Itu adalah hal yang tidak biasa bahkan sebelum Gokudera menderita penyakit itu.

"Maaf...sudah membuatmu khawatir..."

Dan sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Gokudera—yang terdengar aneh tampak membuat Yamamoto terdiam—sebelum tangannya membalas dekapan itu, dan wajahnya ia benamkan di bahu kecil itu. Ia tidak ingin Gokudera melihatnya menangis lagi—namun entah bagaimana saat itu ia tidak ingin menahan tangisnya.

"Maaf..."

"Untuk apa bodoh... seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf..." Gokudera menutup matanya, dan merasakan kehangatan itu. Seolah ia tidak ingin melepaskannya satu detikpun, "—maaf sudah membuatmu sakit..."

...

"_Penyakit ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan obat dan juga operasi. Kerusakan ada pada sistem syarafmu. Ini kali pertama kau mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu secara penuh. Jadi aku belum bisa meneliti apakah penyakit itu sudah bebas dari dirimu atau belum."_

Kalimat demi kalimat yang ia dengar dari Shamal seolah menghantuinya lagi. Dan entah sejak kapan, mata itu tampak basah oleh air matanya. Tangannya mendekap lebih erat pada pelukan dari seorang Yamamoto. Hingga sebuah isakan kecil terdengar, membuat Yamamoto terkejut dan membuat sedikit jarak diantara mereka.

"H—Hayato, kenapa kau menangis?!" Panik, ia jarang melihat Gokudera menangis sebelumnya. Dan tentu itu membuatnya kalang kabut, "—ap—apakah aku membuatmu sakit? Ah tetapi kau tidak mungkin menangis karena itu. Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu—"

"...takut..."

"Eh?"

"Aku benar-benar takut—aku akan melupakanmu lagi..." Yamamoto bisa merasakan tubuh itu gemetar. Gokudera tidak main-main, "—dokter mesum itu sudah mengatakan semua yang terjadi sebelum ini dan tentang penyakitku... bagaimana jika—bagaimana jika besok, saat aku membuka mata... aku bukan diriku seperti saat ini? Apakah aku akan menyakitimu lagi? Saat aku berfikir seperti itu—aku tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa takut..."

...

Dan saat tidak ada suara dari Yamamoto, pemuda itu tampak mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat wajah Yamamoto yang memerah dan sebuah cengiran yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin menghajarnya saat itu.

"Aku sedang serius Yakyuu Bakka!"

"Ma—maaf!" Yamamoto tampak mendekapnya kembali dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan meletakkannya diatas kepala Gokudera, "—aku hanya merasa senang... aku senang karena kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku..."

"Huh?"

"Aku juga merasa takut Hayato—" Yamamoto tampak menempelkan kembail dahinya dan tersenyum padanya, "—aku selalu takut saat melihatmu tidak mengenaliku. Tetapi tenang saja... kau sudah ingat semuanya, dan aku yakin... kalau aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu tidak mengenaliku lagi..."

Gokudera menatap senyuman yang seolah sudah lama tidak ia lihat itu.

"Kau tidak lagi sama seperti kau yang sebelumnya. Dan akan tetap seperti itu," Yamamoto meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Gokudera, "percayalah padaku Hayato—kau dan aku akan baik-baik saja..."

...

"...ya..."

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak tidur senyenyak ini, dan satu hal yang membuatnya bisa merasakan itu lagi adalah saat ia tertidur disamping pemuda itu. Mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat dan terlelap dalam tidur bersama-sama. Dan saat ia bangun pagi hari, semua itu bukanlah mimpi.

Pemuda itu tetap berada disampingnya, dan tertidur seperti seorang bayi.

"Mm..." Yamamoto tampak menatap Gokudera yang sepertinya terbangun karena ia bergerak. Entah kenapa tenggorokanya tampak seolah kering. Ia tidak berani mengucapkan salam—takut jika pemuda ini kembali tidak mengingatnya.

...

"Selamat pagi—" mata zamrud itu menatap kearahnya yang tersenyum gugup. Dan sebuah senyuman terulas di bibirnya, dan sebuah anggukan diberikan tanpa tubuh itu terlepas dari dekapannya.

"Hm... selamat pagi..." Ada kelegaan yang dirasakan oleh Yamamoto, dan ia memberikan ruangan saat Gokudera mencoba untuk bergerak dan duduk, "sepertinya aku tertidur..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membuatkanmu kopi—tanpa krim seperti biasa bukan?" Yamamoto tampak bangkit dan akan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Ya..." Gokudera hanya duduk dan menatap kearah Yamamoto yang membuat kopi di mini bar yang ada disana, "...hehe..."

"Hm? Ada apa—hari ini sepertinya moodmu sedang bagus?" Yamamoto melirik kearah Gokudera yang tampak tertawa pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak sabar—" Yamamoto membawakan secangkir kopi dan memberikannya pada Gokudera, "—aku akan merasakan kopi buatannya lagi saat ia kembali..."

"...eh?" senyuman itu seolah membeku mendengar kalimat dari Gokudera.

"—ia akan kembali dari misinya... kalau aku tidak salah ingat, ia mengatakan kalau ia akan kembali besok atau lusa," Gokudera tampak meminum minumannya, tidak menghiraukan tatapan terkejut dari Yamamoto, dan tangan serta tubuhnya yang tampak gemetar.

"...um..." suaranya bahkan gemetar saat itu, membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia bayangkan, "—apa... yang sedang kau bicarakan...?"

...

"Oh, maaf—aku tidak pernah memberitahumu bukan?"

**.**

**.**

"—aku mengenal seseorang bernama 'Takeshi'.

**.**

**.**

**Tamat (?) Iya, tamat X'D #kabur**

Jadi sumpah ya... kokoro gue langsung remuk jadi debu pas baca doujin EreRi yang ini TT_TT entah kenapa saya akhir-akhir ini jadi maso karena baca doujin angst yang kebanyakan SnK. Di Myreadingmanga belum ada ya kayaknya doujin ini. Untuk yang pengen baca, siapin cadangan kokoro kalau ga mau kokoronya ngilang kaya saya ya TT_TT

.

Jadi intinya ini endingnya twisted XD dimana Gokudera sekali lagi ga inget sama Yamamoto, padahal baru 1 hari berlalu pas dia bisa inget Yamamoto. Kebayangkan gimana brokoronya si Yama #puk2Yama

.

Kalau masih bingung silahkan PM atau Review~ ^^


End file.
